Lego Marvel Super Heroes 2
Lego Marvel Super Heroes 2 is a Lego-themed action-adventure video game developed by Traveller's Tales and published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment for Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 4, Nintendo Switch and Xbox One on 14 November 2017. It is the sequel to Lego Marvel Super Heroes and the third installment of the Lego Marvel franchise. With the core gameplay following the same style of past Lego titles, the game features the ability to manipulate time and a four-player competitive Super Hero battle mode. Lego Marvel Super Heroes 2's storyline centers around superheroes from different eras and realities of the Marvel Universe as they fight against the time-traveling villain Kang the Conqueror in a battle across space and time. Gameplay Lego Marvel Super Heroes 2 is an action-adventure game played from a third-person perspective. The game features a similar gameplay to its predecessors and other Lego video games, alternating between various action-adventure sequences and puzzle-solving scenarios. The ability to manipulate time is allowed to players directly from the new open world of Chronopolis, which is a myriad of 17 different Marvel locations (consisting of a variation of Ancient Egypt, Attilan, Hala, a Hydra Empire, K'un-L'un, Knowhere, Lemuria, Man-Thing's Swamp, Earth-616's version of Manhattan, an alternate version of Medieval England, a Marvel Noir version of New York City, Nueva York, an variation of the Old West, Sakaar, Wakanda, and Xandar) linked through time and space and surrounding Kang the Conqueror's Citadel. The game also introduces a new four-player competitive Super Hero battle mode, allowing players to fight each other cooperatively in battle arenas. On December 19th, a Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 dlc pack was released for $2.99. In the downloadable content, there is a new opening scene on the planet Sovereign, where the Guardians of the Galaxy have to fight the Abilisk, an octopus like monster who's munching on all the power sources on the planet. The DLC pack adds more characters from the Guardians of the Galaxy including Kraglin, Stakar Ogord, Tullk, and Ego and variants of Star-Lord and Rocket Raccoon. Characters Much like the two previous Lego Marvel games, the players are able to take control of a roster of iconic characters from the Marvel Universe, each with their own unique abilities. For example, Star-Lord is capable of flight, Black Panther can activate claw switches, and Spider-Man can swing on his webs, crawl on walls and use his spider-sense to detect hidden objects. The game also features characters from different time periods and realities over the Marvel Universe, which includes Spider-Gwen, a cowboy version of Captain America, a medieval version of Hulk, and many others. In addition, the game also features variations of sundry characters, like Iron Duck (who is merely Howard the Duck wearing the Iron Man's armor) and Carnom (a fusion of Venom and Carnage that's exclusive to the game). While some characters are just based on the comic books, others have their visuals taken from the Marvel Cinematic Universe, such as the Guardians of the Galaxy, Doctor Strange, and Ant-Man. Using the ability to manipulate time, the players can change the look and abilities of certain characters. For instance, they can take Baby Groot (from the Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2) and move time forward for him to become his adult version, and Spider-Man can go both ways with his Noir and 2099 counterparts. Premise Right after the events of the first game, Kang the Conqueror is traveling through different timelines and realities, conquering and kidnapping their most famous cities and then merging them into one place: Chronopolis. Thanks to this, various superheroes are taken from their respective "homes" and brought there where they must work together to prevent Kang the Conqueror's threat, who plans on taking over not just Chronopolis, but the universe. Reception The game was well received by critics, who praised the game's linguistic content as well as the possibility to play with various Marvel characters. The gameplay was criticized to be repetitive. Audio Due to the game being affected by the 2016–17 video game voice actor strike, the cast from the previous game as well from Lego Marvel's Avengers did not return to reprise their roles, as they were affiliated with the Screen Actors Guild‐American Federation of Television and Radio Artists (SAG-AFTRA). While in favor of a new voice cast, Greg Miller voices Howard the Duck and Peter Serafinowicz voices Kang the Conqueror. Gallery External links * Category:2017 video games Marvel Super Heroes 2 Category:Nintendo Switch games Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:Traveller's Tales games Category:Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment games Category:Windows games Category:Xbox One games Category:Non-WarnerMedia Category:Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment Category:PC games Category:Computer games